Sweet's Return
by Shark Queen 2014
Summary: Sweet is back! Only this time he’s just having a little harmless fun. How will the Scobbies survive being trapped in Buffy’s house while everyone is bursting into song? Rated T just to be safe! Revision in progress!
1. Trapped

**Summary: Sweet is back! Only this time he's just having a little harmless fun. How will the Scobbies survive being trapped in Buffy's house while everyone is bursting into song? Set towards the end of season 6.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Buffy!**

**Spike: And she never will.**

**Me: Who asked you!**

**Xander: Oh for crying out loud! Get on with the show!**

**_Note: When I say the gang this is including Tara, Willow, Anya, Buffy, Spike, Dawn and Xander, sorry to all you Giles lovers but no Giles._ **

Chapter 1: Trapped! 

It was a normal winter day for Buffy and the gang. Buffy had invited everyone over for a little get together and, it was now almost 8:30.

"Well its getting late we should all get going." said Willow. "Ok well I'll see you guys later then" Buffy said while, walking everyone to the door.

Just as Spike went to open the door there was a flash of red light and standing between Spike and the door was Sweet!

"So, did you miss me?" Sweet asked grinning. Spike and Xander both screamed and dove under the couch while screaming "Oh, good god please don't make me sing!"

Buffy glared at Sweet and said "What do you want! I thought we got rid of you!" "Sorry to disappoint you but no. Actually I've been rather bored lately, and I've found the perfect way to amuse my self!"

"Really," Buffy snarled "And what dare I ask is this idea of yours?" "Well, since you asked so nicely I'll tell you! I had so much fun watching you all sing last time I've decided that I'm going to trap you all here and force you to sing again! Oh, and lucky for you I am going to generously let you all live." Sweet said gleefully.

"But wait there's more! You can't leave this house until I say so. In other words when I'm bored of this little game, I'll set everyone free. Well until then I bid you all farewell!" and with that there was another flash of light and Sweet was gone.

Spike and Xander came out from under the couch to stand with the others. "Well," Tara said breaking the silence "What do we do now?"

**Spike: Do I have to sing this time?**

**Me: Well if I told you that it would ruin the story!**

**Spike: So, who cares!**

**Xander: R'n'R**


	2. Xander & Spike Break it Down

**Summary: Sweet is back! Only this time he's just having a little harmless fun. How will the Scobbies survive being trapped in Buffy's house while everyone is bursting into song? Set towards the end of season 6. **

**Me: (sigh)**

**Spike: What's wrong?**

**Me: Its time to do the disclaimer**

**Spike: Oh, well say it fast so it will be done and over with!**

**Me: Ok...**

**Disclaimer: Idontownbuffythevampireslayeroranyofthesesongs!**

**Spike: …..**

**Me: Ok now on with the show!**

Chapter 2: Xander and Spike Break it Down!

Everyone was sitting around looking glum. Tara had tried every spell she could think of and the blasted door was still stuck. Suddenly Xander looked up from his book (_50 ways: to undo curses)_ when he saw Spike looking at Buffy who was in deep conversation with Willow.

"Hey, unglue your eyes from Buffy and help us find away out of this!" Xander snapped. "Well at least I'm not sitting around reading a book I don't even understand!" Spike snarled. They stared each other down neither one blinking nor moving. The room was completely silent.

_Spike: You went to school to learn, girl  
Things you never, never knew before..._

_Xander: Like I before E except after C..._

_Spike: And why 2 plus 2 makes four  
Now now now, I'm gonna teach you..._

_Xander: Teach you, teach you_

_Spike: All about love, dear..._

_Xander: All about love_

_Spike: Sit yourself down; take a seat  
All you gotta do is repeat after me._

_Xander: ABC_

_Spike: Easy as..._

_Xander: 123_

_Spike: Or simple as..._

_Xander: Do re mi_

_Spike: ABC, 123, baby, you and me girl!_

_Xander: ABC_

_Spike: Easy as..._

_Xander: 123_

_Spike: Or simple as..._

_Xander: Do re mi_

_Spike: ABC, 123, baby, you and me girl!_

_Xander: Come on; let me love you just a little bit!_

_Spike: Come on; let me love you just a little bit!_

_Xander: I'm a going to teach how to sing it out!_

_Spike: Come on, come one, come on  
let me show you what it's all about!  
Reading, writing and arithmetic  
are the branches of the learning tree _

_Xander: But without the roots of love every day, girl_

_Spike: Your education ain't complete  
T-T-T-Teacher's gonna show you_

_Xander: Show you, show you_

_Spike: How to get an A!_

_Xander: Nyah nyah nyah nyah nyah nyah!_

_Spike: Spell "me" "you"_

_Xander: Add the two!_

_Spike: Listen to me baby, that's all you gotta do!_

_Xander: ABC_

_Spike: Easy as..._

_Xander: 123_

_Spike: Or simple as..._

_Xander: Do re mi_

_Spike: ABC, 123, baby, you and me girl!_

_Xander: ABC_

_Spike: Easy as..._

_Xander: 123_

_Spike: Or simple as..._

_Xander: Do re mi_

_Spike: ABC, 123, baby, you and me girl!_

_Xander: Sit down, girl!  
I think I love you!  
No!  
Get up, girl!  
Show me what you can do!_

_Both: Shake it, shake it, baby, come on now!  
Shake it; shake it, baby, oooh!  
Shake it shake it, baby, huh!  
123, baby, oooh!  
ABC, baby, nah nah!  
Do re mi, baby, huh!  
That's how easy love can be._

_Spike: ABC, its easy  
Easy as123  
it's like counting up to 3  
_

_Xander: or simple as do re mi  
Sing a simple melody_

_Both: That's how easy love can be!_

The rest of the gang had stood there during this odd performance looking totally shocked. "Ok what the heck was that?" Willow asked

"I'll tell you what it was, it was creepy!" Spike said looking horrified. "No Spike people break into Michael Jackson hits at random all the time." Xander said angrily. "Well at least that's over." Buffy said.

**Me: (rolling on the floor laughing)**

**Spike: Ok what the heck possessed you to make me sing with idiot here!**

**Xander: Ya….. HEY!**

**Willow: R'n'R**


	3. Country vs Pop

**Summary: Sweet is back! Only this time he's just having a little harmless fun. How will the Scobbies survive being trapped in Buffy's house while everyone is bursting into song? Set towards the end of season 6.**

**Me: Ok disclaimer time.**

**Harry Potter: Oh, let me say it!**

**Me: You're not even in this story!**

**HP: So?**

**Me: (sigh) oh all right go ahead.**

**HP: She doesn't own Buffy, Harry Potter or these songs.**

**Me: Ok now get out of here and as for my beloved readers we shall now get on with the show!**

Chapter 3: Country vs. Pop

Everyone had decided to take a break from researching. Spike and Xander had been very quite since the "Michael Jackson" incident and were currently in different corners of the room sulking.

Buffy and Willow had gone into the kitchen for drinks while Dawn and Tara discussed different types of music. "Well pop is ok, but I'm more into country." Tara said.

"Sorry but, pop is way better!" Dawn said laughing. Willow and Buffy came out of the kitchen and sat the drinks down. Suddenly Dawn and Tara both stood.

_Tara: She was driving last Friday on her way to Cincinnati  
On a snow white Christmas Eve  
Going home to see her Mama and her Daddy with the baby in the backseat  
Fifty miles to go and she was running low on faith and gasoline  
It been a long hard year  
She had a lot on her mind and she didn't pay attention  
She was going way to fast  
Before she knew it she was spinning on a thin black sheet of glass  
She saw both their lives flash before her eyes  
She didn't even have time to cry  
She was sooo scared  
She threw her hands up in the air _

_Jesus take the wheel  
Take it from my hands  
Cause I can't do this all on my own  
I'm letting go  
So give me one more chance  
To save me from this road I'm on  
Jesus take the wheel_

_It was still getting colder when she made it to the shoulder  
And the car came to a stop  
She cried when she saw that baby in the backseat sleeping like a rock  
And for the first time in a long time  
She bowed her head to pray  
She said I'm sorry for the way  
I've been living my life  
I know I've got to change  
So from now on tonight_

_Jesus take the wheel  
Take it from my hands  
Cause I can't do this all my own  
I'm letting go  
So give me one more chance  
To save me from this road I'm on_

_Oh, Jesus take the wheel  
Oh, I'm letting go  
So give me one more chance  
Save me from this road I'm on  
From this road I'm on  
Jesus take the wheel  
Oh, take it, take it from me_

When Tara finished Buffy and the rest of the gang grinned and started clapping. "Tara! That was awesome!" Buffy said. Dawn just glared at everyone until they stopped applauding.

_Dawn:_ _You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the Dancing Queen _

_Friday night and the lights are low  
Looking out for the place to go  
Where they play the right music, getting in the swing  
You come in to look for a king  
Anybody could be that guy  
Night is young and the music's high  
With a bit of rock music, everything is fine  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance..._

_You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen  
Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine  
You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the Dancing Queen_

_You're a teaser, you turn 'em on  
Leave them burning and then you're gone  
Looking out for another, anyone will do  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance..._

_You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen  
Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine  
You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the Dancing Queen_

_Dig in the Dancing Queen  
Dig in the Dancing Queen  
Dig in the Dancing Queen_

Dawn finished and looked at the rest of the gang. Everyone was speechless. Finally Xander spoke up. "So who wants cookies?"

**Me: Good old Xander!**

**Xander: You made me sound like an idiot!**

**Me: That's because you are!**

**HP: R'N'R**

**Me and Xander: GET OUT OF HERE!**


	4. Evil Squirrels & a Love Song

**Summary: Sweet is back! Only this time he's just having a little harmless fun. How will the Scobbies survive being trapped in Buffy's house while everyone is bursting into song? Set towards the end of season 6.**

**Me: Ok there seemed to be some confusion on weather I'm pairing up Spike and Xander in this story…**

**Spike: I wonder why!**

**Me: (Glares) Anyway I just want it to be clear that there will be _NO _slash in this story!**

**Spike: Good cause I swear….**

**Me: Can't you be quite for two seconds!**

**Spike: Well look whose talking!**

**Buffy: Oh shut up! Anyway she doesn't own me or any of these song and now on with the show.**

Chapter 4: Evil Squirrels and a Love Song!

The gang was sitting in the living room watching Buffy pace back and forth. "I just don't get it! Last time when we sang we ended up spilling our guts out in our songs! So unless Xander and Spike are in love or something…" she trailed off.

"WE ARE NOT IN LOVE!" Spike and Xander yelled. "Ok so why are we singing random songs!" Tara said impatiently. "Well Sweet said he was bored and that this was for his enjoyment, so maybe he's making us sing songs he thinks are funny!" Willow said. "Well that makes more since than the 'Xander loves Spike' theory" laughed Anya.

"Give it a rest will you!" Xander said angrily. Suddenly there was a noise in the kitchen. "What was that?" Anya asked. "I'm not sure but we better check it out" said Buffy.

Everyone cautiously walked into the kitchen and there on the table was… a squirrel! "It's so adorable!" Dawn squealed. Suddenly the squirrel looked up and growled. "Did that thing just growl?" Spike asked. The squirrel jumped up and crawled up Xander's pants leg. "Help, get it out!" Xander shrieked. Xander shook his leg until the squirrel flew out of it and landed on the table gracefully. "That thing is evil!" Xander yelled.

_Anya: Well, when I was a kid I'd take a trip every summer down the Mississippi  
To visit my granny in her antebellum world  
I'd run barefooted all day long climbin' trees free as a song  
And one day I happened to catch myself a squirrel  
Well, I stuffed him down in an old shoe box, punched a couple of holes in the top  
And when Sunday came I snuck him into Church  
I was sittin' way back in the very last pew showin' him to my good buddy Hugh  
When that squirrel got loose and went totally berserk  
Well, what happened next is hard to tell  
Some thought it was heaven others thought it was hell  
But the fact that something was among us was plain to see  
As the choir sang "I Surrender All" the squirrel ran up Harv Newlan's coveralls  
Harv leaped to his feet and said, "Somethin's got a hold on me", Yeow! _

_The day the squirrel went berserk  
In the First Self-Righteous Church  
In the sleepy little town of Pascagoula  
It was a fight for survival that broke out in revival  
They were jumpin' pews and shoutin' Hallelujah! _

_Well, Harv hit the aisles dancin' and screamin'  
Some thought he had religion others thought he had a demon  
And Harv thought he had a weed eater loose in his Fruit-Of-The-Looms  
He fell to his knees to plead and beg and the squirrel ran out of his britches leg  
Unobserved to the other side of the room  
All the way down to the amen pew where sat Sister Bertha better-than-you  
Who'd been watchin' all the commotion with sadistic glee  
But you should've seen the look in her eyes  
When that squirrel jumped her garters and crossed her thighs  
She jumped to her feet and said "Lord have mercy on me"  
As the squirrel made laps inside her dress  
She began to cry and then to confess to sins that would make a sailor blush with shame  
She told of gossip and church dissension but the thing that got the most attention  
Was when she talked about her love life and then she started naming names _

_The day the squirrel went berserk  
In the First Self-Righteous Church  
In that sleepy little town of Pascagoula  
It was a fight for survival that broke out in revival  
They were jumpin' pews and shoutin' Hallelujah! _

_Well seven deacons and the pastor got saved,  
Twenty-five thousand dollars was raised and fifty volunteered  
For missions in the Congo on the spot  
Even without an invitation there were at least five hundred rededications  
And we all got baptized whether we needed it or not  
Now you've heard the bible story I guess  
How he parted the waters for Moses to pass  
Oh the miracles God has wrought in this old world  
But the one I'll remember 'til my dyin' day  
Is how he put that Church back on the narrow way  
With a half crazed Mississippi squirrel _

_The day the squirrel went berserk  
In the First Self-Righteous Church  
In the sleepy little town of Pascagoula  
It was a fight for survival that broke out in revival  
They was jumpin' pews and shoutin' Hallelujah! _

Everyone looked at Anya until they heard a cheer. They all turned around and the squirrel jumped up and kissed Anya before leaping onto the floor and scurrying out of sight. "Ok that was really weird." Dawn stated.

After calming a shocked Anya down everyone went to sit in the living room and try to think of a way out. Willow and Tara walked into the living room holding hands. "You guys are so cute together!" Dawn said. Willow smiled.

_Willow: I've got sunshine on a cloudy day.  
When it's cold outside I've got the month of May.  
I guess you'd say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl_

_Dawn and Buffy: my girl, my girl_

_Willow: Talkin' 'bout my girl_

_Dawn and Buffy: my girl_

_Willow: I've got so much honey the bees envy me.  
I've got a sweeter song than the birds in the trees.  
I guess you'd say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl_

_Dawn and Buffy: my girl, my girl _

_Willow: Talkin' 'bout my girl_

_Dawn and Buffy: my girl_

_Willow: Hey hey hey  
Hey hey hey  
Ooooh.  
I don't need no money, fortune, or fame.  
I've got all the riches baby one woman can claim.  
I guess you'd say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl _

_Dawn and Buffy: my girl, my girl_

_Willow: Talkin' 'bout my girl_

_Dawn and Buffy: my girl_

_Willow: I've got sunshine on a cloudy day  
with my girl.  
I've even got the month of May  
with my girl_

Tara smiled at Willow and leaned over to kiss her. "Why can't you do something like that for me?" Anya asked Xander. "Um… anyone want squirrel soup?"

**Me: So what did you think?**

**Spike: It could have been better.**

**Me: You wouldn't know a good story if it bit you on the-**

**Buffy: R'n'R!**


	5. Sad little Song, Flowers & Xander Cracks

**Summary: Sweet is back! Only this time he's just having a little harmless fun. How will the Scobbies survive being trapped in Buffy's house while everyone is bursting into song? Set towards the end of season 6.**

**Me: I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my cousin Corey, the best friend a girl could have!**

**Willow: Oh, that's so sweet!**

**Me: Well it's true!**

**Spike: Come on, enough with the mushy stuff. Do the disclaimer so we can get on with the show!**

**Me: Fine since you're in such a hurry you can do it yourself!**

**Spike: Fine, she doesn't own Buffy, these songs or me!**

**Me: Don't be so sure Spike! (Evil laugh)**

**Spike: Um….**

**Willow: On with the show!**

Chapter 5: A Sad little song, Flowers and Xander Cracks!

The gang was crowded around a table in the center of the room playing cards. They decide if there was no way out, they would just have to wait until Sweet was done with them. Until then they could amuse them selves! As they where playing Dawn said "I'll be right back I'm going to get a drink" When she stood she hit her head on a shelf. "Ouch!" she yelped. A concrete miniature statue fell off the shelf and into Buffy's lap. Buffy put it on the table. It was shaped an Angel.

_Buffy: She walks to school with a lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holding back;  
Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday,  
She hides the bruises with the linen and lace;  
oh _

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask,  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask;  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm,  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born;_

_Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved._

_Concrete Angel_

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night,  
The neighbors hear but they turn out the lights;  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate,  
When morning comes it will be too late._

_Through the wind and the rain,  
she stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;  
but her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved._

_Concrete Angel_

_A statue stands in a shaded place,  
An angel girl with an upturned face;  
Her name is written on a polished rock,  
A broken heart that the world forgot._

_Through the wind and the rain,  
she stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;  
but her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved._

_Concrete Angel_

When Buffy finished she looked up to see that the whole gang was in tears! "That was so SAD!" Anya wailed.

After everyone had calmed down Buffy decided to turn on the T.V as she looked around for the remote her arm bumped a vase **(AN: Everyone is so clumsy today!)** and it crashed to the floor. "My flowers!" Buffy cried. "Don't worry Buffy we have more vases!" Dawn said. "Oh the flowers are so pretty!" Tara said.

_Spike: Hey baby whatcha doin' this evening?  
Can you meet me down at the railroad tracks?  
I got Tom Petty playin' in my Silverado,  
And I iced down a six-pack. _

_Hey Daisy don't you worry 'bout your mama,  
Like 007 we can keep it covert.  
Undercover on the ground by the water  
Gonna get a little peace... on earth._

_Baby whatcha say we go pickin' wildflowers?  
Got a spot way back in the woods.  
Sneak away for a couple of hours,  
You and me baby, pickin' wildflowers._

_Hey baby, Mother Nature is waitin'  
And love's bloomin' like a cherry tree.  
Let's buzz around, maybe do some pollenating,  
Dive on in like honey bees._

_Baby whatcha say we go pickin' wildflowers?  
Got a spot way back in the woods.  
Sneak away for a couple of hours,  
You and me baby, pickin' wildflowers._

_Take a trail ride if you know what I mean.  
Hey baby won't you come with me?_

_Baby whatcha say we go pickin' wildflowers?  
Got a spot way back in the woods.  
Sneak away for a couple of hours,  
You and me baby, pickin' wildflowers._

_Baby whatcha say we go pickin' wildflowers?  
Got a spot way back in the woods.  
Sneak away for a couple of hours,  
You and me baby, pickin' wildflowers._

Everyone stared at Spike except for Xander who was on the ground laughing his head off. "It wasn't that funny!" Spike snapped. "Yes (gasp) it (wheeze) was (more laughing!)" Xander said through his laughter. "I just realized something" Dawn squeaked "What?" Tara asked "Xander laughs like a girl!" Dawn squealed.

_Xander: I'm going tonight - I'm feelin' alright  
Gonna let it all hang out  
Wanna make some noise  
Really raise my voices  
Yeah, I wanna scream and shout _

_No inhibitions - make no conditions  
Get a little outta line  
I ain't gonna act politically correct  
I only wanna have a good time  
The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative  
To have a little fun and..._

_Oh, oh, oh totally crazy  
Forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirt - short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh really go wild - yeah  
Doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh gat in the action - feel the attraction  
Color my hair  
Do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh I wanna be free  
Yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!_

_The girls need a break  
Tonight we're gonna take  
The chance to get out on the town  
We don't need romance  
We only wanna dance  
We're gonna let our hair hang down_

_The best thing about being woman  
Is the prerogative  
To have a little fun and..._

_Oh, oh, oh totally crazy  
Forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirt - short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh really go wild - yeah  
Doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh gat in the action - feel the attraction  
Color my hair  
Do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh I wanna be free  
Yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!  
The best thing about being woman  
Is the prerogative  
To have a little fun and...  
Oh, oh, oh totally crazy  
Forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirt - short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh really go wild - yeah  
Doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh gat in the action - feel the attraction  
Color my hair  
Do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh I wanna be free  
Yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!  
I get totally crazy  
Can you feel it  
Come, come, come on baby  
I feel like a woman_

When the song ended Xander looking horrified that he had just done that started to walk away. That's when he realized that his friends where looking at his clothes. He looked down and screamed. He was wearing a black leather mini skirt and a white blouse! Xander ran from the room screaming. "Ok, that was disturbing…" Buffy said.

**Spike: (On the ground laughing)**

**Me: Are you ok?**

**Spike: No, that was bloody brilliant!**

**Xander: No, it wasn't it was mortifying!**

**Willow: R'n'R**


	6. Chicks & Return of the Evil Squirrel

**Summary: Sweet is back! Only this time he's just having a little harmless fun. How will the Scobbies survive being trapped in Buffy's house while everyone is bursting into song? Set in season 6.**

**Me: Hello to all!**

**Spike: Hello.**

**Me: Why are you being so nice?**

**Spike: Well…**

**Willow: He's afraid if he tics you off you'll make him wear a skirt.**

**Me: Oh!**

**Spike: I wouldn't put it past her, now do the disclaimer!**

**Me: Ok, I don't own Buffy, or these songs.**

**Willow: She does however own the Evil Squirrel.**

**Me: That's right, now on with the show!**

Chapter 6: Chicks and Return of the Evil Squirrel!

Everyone was in the kitchen eating with the exception of Xander who was sitting in a corner in shock. Dawn and Anya were both discussing guys. "I still don't understand why they do such stupid stuff!" Dawn exclaimed. "Not to mention that half the stuff they do is dangerous!" Anya pointed out. "You girls just don't understand." Spike said

_Spike: Daddy's belt, mamas drapes  
Standin' tall on the backyard shed  
Lookin' cool in my superman cape  
I told the neighbourhood girls  
Said hey y'all, watch this  
My fate was a broken arm  
And my reward a one day kiss  
When daddy asked me why I did it  
I made him laugh out loud when I told him  
Cause the chicks dig it_

_Scars heal... glory fades  
And all we're left with are the memories made, oh yeah  
Pain hurts, but only for a minute  
Yeah life is short so go on and live it  
Cause the chicks dig it_

_Oh yeah  
Mmmm_

_Black top road, learner permit  
Thought I was Earhart  
Drivin' fast, but I didn't see the ditch  
Took out a mailbox, then a fence, then a barn  
The police came and called my father  
But I met the farmer's daughter  
And when the judge asked me why I did it  
He threw the book at me when I told him  
Cause the chicks dig it_

_Scars heal... glory fades  
And all we're left with are the memories made, oh yeah  
Pain hurts, but only for a minute  
Life is short so go on and live it  
Cause the chicks dig it_

_Oh yeah  
Oh, oh_

_Just throw caution to the wind my friend  
and then sit back and watch your life begin, cause_

_Scars heal... glory fades  
and all we're left with are the memories made  
Yeah pain hurts, but only for a minute  
Yeah, life's short so go on and live it  
Cause the chicks dig it_

_Scars heal... glory fades  
And all we're left with are the memories made  
Pain hurts, but only for a minute  
Yeah life is short so go on and live it  
It don't matter if you lose or if you win it  
Hey the chicks dig it  
Oh yeah  
Chicks dig it  
Mmm  
The chicks dig it  
Ah, hey, aw yeah  
The chicks dig it_

_I got this scar when I was three years old showing off for the girl next door  
on my tricycle  
And the on over my eye, well I got that back in '82 jumpin' off the train  
trestle bridge  
But I got the girl, ha, oh  
The chicks dig it!_

Everyone looked at Spike. Spike just sat back down and went on eating as if nothing had happened.

Everyone finished eating then went back into the living room. Anya who realized she had left her coke in the kitchen ran back to get it. That's when everyone heard Anya scream. The gang rushed into the kitchen and saw … the Evil Squirrel of doom! The squirrel was just sitting on the table looking at everyone. "Ok no one panic" Xander stuttered. That's when the must unexpected thing happened.

_Squirrel: Got a brand new dance that I'm nuts about  
Well, first you suck your cheeks in  
Then ya puff 'em out  
Suck in your cheeks; then ya puff 'em out_

_Raise one hand, then the other  
Like you're climbin' a tree  
Yeah, pretend that you're a squirrel  
It's the thing to be!  
Come on and take a chance  
And do a Silly Squirrel Dance with me! _

_Now give your tail a shake  
And then you shout "Yahoo!"  
Shake it, baby, and shout "Yahoo!"  
Hey, if you don't have a tail  
Then your leg will do!_

_Hey Don't need a tail your leg will do!_

_Now hop on one foot  
Then collapse on the floor  
Come on, everybody, whatcha waitin' for?  
It's time to take a chance  
And do a Silly Squirrel Dance with me!  
Squirrel Dance with me! _

_While you're lyin' on your back  
Start to rub your tummy  
This dance'll make you happy  
When you're feelin' crummy  
Stick your thumbs in your ears  
And wiggle your fingers and shout:  
"The Squirrelles are our favorite singers!"_

_Thank you!_

_Now our dance is nearly done  
There's not much left to do  
Except to get back on your feet  
And take a bow or two!  
Back on your feet and take a bow or two!_

_We had such a good time  
We don't wanna stop!  
So, once again, let's rub and puff  
And climb and hop!  
Come on and take a chance  
And do a Silly Squirrel Dance with me!  
Take a chance and do a Silly Squirrel Dance!_

_Come on and take a chance  
And do a Silly Squirrel Dance with me!  
Squirrel Dance with me!_

_Take a chance  
And do a Silly Squirrel Dance!  
Come on and take a chance  
And do a Silly Squirrel Dance!_

_Come on and take a chance  
And do a Silly Squirrel Dance!_

By the time the squirrel was done the whole gang was doing the 'Silly Squirrel Dance!'

The squirrel then jumped off the table and ran off. Buffy looked up and saw the squirrel was gone. "Hey, guys that squirrel tricked us!" she said. "We got tricked by a SQUIRREL!" Willow cried. "How come this doesn't surprise me" Spike muttered. "Hey Spike I think the squirrel left you a present!" Xander laughed. Spike looked down at his shoes. "Well lucky me, now my bloody shoes reek!"

**Me: (doing the Silly Squirrel Dance)**

**Willow: Um...**

**Me: Oh, sorry but that dance is awesome!**

**Willow: (looking uneasy)**

**Anya: R'n'R**


	7. Spike Gone Bad & a Duet

**Summary: Sweet is back! Only this time he's just having a little harmless fun. How will the Scobbies survive being trapped in Buffy's house while everyone is bursting into song? Set in season 6.**

**Me: Jell-O!**

**Spike: She is obsessed with Jell-O.**

**Me: JELL-O WHERE?**

**Spike: See what I mean!**

**Willow: I guess I'm doing the disclaimer… She doesn't own Buffy or these songs.**

**Me: Jell-O?**

**Willow: She doesn't own Jell-O either…**

**Me: Noooooooooo!**

**Willow: …**

**Spike: On with the show!**

Chapter 7: Spike Gone Bad and a Duet! 

The gang was fast asleep in the living room. Suddenly there was a crash! "No not the feet!" Spike said bolting up with drool on the side of his face. "Wan wad at?" Dawn said still half asleep. "I'm not sure but we'd better go look" Xander said. Everyone snuck into the kitchen quietly and there was Buffy drinking hot chocolate.

"Sorry did I wake you guys?" Buffy asked. "Ya, actually you did! What are you doing?" Willow asked. "Nothing, I couldn't sleep!" Buffy said. "Ya, well some people need their sleep!" Spike snapped. "Aw, is Mr. Big Bad Vampire cranky!" Xander cooed.

_Spike: On the day I was born_

_The nurses all gathered round_

_And they gazed in wild wonder_

_At the joy they had found_

_The head nurse spoke up_

_Said "leave this one alone."_

_She could tell right away_

_I was bad to the bone_

_Bad to the bone_

_Bad to the bone_

_Ba ba ba bad_

_Bad to the bone_

_I broke a thousand hearts_

_Before I met you_

_I'll break a thousand more, baby_

_Before I am through_

_I wanna be yours, pretty baby_

_Yours and yours alone_

_I'm here to tell ya, honey_

_That I'm bad to the bone_

_Bad to the bone_

_Bad to the bone_

_Bad to the bone_

_I'll make a rich woman beg_

_And I'll make a good woman steal_

_I'll make an old woman blush_

_And I'll make a young girl squeal_

_I wanna tell you pretty baby_

_What I see I make my own_

_I'm here to tell you pretty woman_

_That I'm bad to the bone_

_Bad to the bone_

_Bad to the bone_

_Bad to the bone_

_Now when I walk the streets_

_Kings and queens step aside_

_Every woman I meet_

_They all stay satisfied._

_I wanna tell ya, baby_

_What I see I make my own._

_And I'm here to tell ya, pretty woman_

_That I'm bad to the bone_

_Bad to the bone_

_Bad to the bone_

_Bad to the bone_

When Spike was done Dawn and Willow were both giggling and Buffy and Tara were staring at him. "What?" he said looking confused.

After everyone had settled down and Willow and Dawn were able to breathe again, the gang went back to the living room. Xander stumbled and grabbed Anya. "Xander Harris what are you doing!" Anya yelled. "I… I…. I…" was all Xander could stutter.

_Xander: What you gon' do with all that junk?  
All that junk inside your trunk?_

_Anya: I'm a goanna get, get, get, get, you drunk,  
Get you love drunk off my hump.  
My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump,  
My hump, my hump, my hump, my lovely little lumps. (Check it out) _

_I drive these brothers crazy,  
I do it on the daily,  
They treat me really nicely,  
They buy me all these ices.  
Dolce & Cabana,  
Fendi and Madonna  
Karen, they be sharin'  
All their money got me wearin'  
But I ain't askin,  
They say they love my ass 'n,  
Seven Jeans, True Religion's,  
I say no, but they keep givin'  
So I keep on takin'  
And no I ain't faken  
We can keep on datin'  
I keep on demonstrating._

_My love, my love, my love, my love  
You love my lady lumps,  
My hump, my hump, my hump,  
My humps they got u,_

_Xander: She's got me spending._

_Anya: (Oh) Spendin' all your money on me and spending time on me._

_Xander: She's got me spendin'._

_Anya: (Oh) Spendin' all your money on me, up on me, on me _

_Xander: What you gon' do with all that junk?  
All that junk inside that trunk?_

_Anya; I'm a gonna get, get, get, get, you drunk,  
Get you love drunk off my hump._

_Xander: What u gon' do with all that ass?  
All that ass inside them jeans?_

_Anya: I'm a make, make, make, make you scream  
Make u scream, make you scream.  
Cos of my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump.  
My hump, my hump, my hump, my lovely lady lumps. (Check it out) _

_Xander: I met a girl down at the disco.  
She said hey, hey, hey yea let's go.  
I could be your baby, you can be my honey  
Let's spend time not money.  
I mix your milk wit my cocoa puff,  
Milky, milky cocoa,  
Mix your milk with my cocoa puff, milky, milky riiiiiiight._

_Anya: They say I'm really sexy,  
The boys they wanna sex me.  
They always standing next to me,  
Always dancing next to me,  
Tryin' a feel my hump, hump.  
Lookin' at my lump, lump.  
U can look but you can't touch it,  
If you touch it I'ma start some drama,  
You don't want no drama,  
No, no drama, no, no, no, no drama  
So don't pull on my hand boy,  
You ain't my man, boy,  
I'm just tryn'a dance boy,  
And move my hump._

_My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump,  
My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump.  
My lovely lady lumps (lumps)  
My lovely lady lumps (lumps)  
My lovely lady lumps (lumps)  
In the back and in the front (lumps)  
My lovin' got u,_

_Xander: She's got me spendin'._

_Anya: (Oh) Spendin' all your money on me and spending time on me._

_Xander: She's got me spendin'._

_Anya: (Oh) Spendin' all your money on me, up on me, on me. _

_Xander: What you gon' do with all that junk?  
All that junk inside that trunk?_

_Anya: I'm a gonna get, get, get, get you drunk,  
Get you love drunk off my hump._

_Xander: What you gon' do with all that ass?  
All that ass inside them jeans?_

_Anya: I'm a goanna make, make, make, make you scream  
Make you scream, make you scream._

_Xander: What you gon do with all that junk?  
All that junk inside that trunk?_

_Anya: I'ma get, get, get, get you drunk,  
Get you love drunk off this hump._

_Xander: What you gon' do wit all that breast?  
All that breast inside that shirt?_

_Anya: I'm a goanna make, make, make, make you work  
Make you work, work, make you work. _

_Xander: She's got me spendin'._

_Anya: Spendin all your money on me and spendin' time on me_

_Xander: She's got me spendin'._

_Anya: Spendin' all your money on me, up on me, on me._

Xander and Anya both looked around and saw that the whole gang was gone! "Where did everyone go?" Anya asked. They walked up stairs to Buffy's room and saw everyone fast asleep. "What the heck?" Xander yelped.

**Me: (Eating Jell-O)**

**Tara: Ok….**

**Willow: Just R'n'R!**

**Tara: Willow, that's no way to talk to the nice reviewers!**

**Willow: Oh all right….. Please R'n'R**

**Tara: That's much better!**


	8. Secrets & Attack of the Squirrel Army

**Summary: Sweet is back! Only this time he's just having a little harmless fun. How will the Scobbies survive being trapped in Buffy's house while everyone is bursting into song? Set in season 6.**

**Me: I'm back!**

**Spike: Oh lord! Help us all!**

**Me: Hey!**

**Xander: She doesn't own Buffy, or these songs!**

**Me: But some day I will!**

**Spike: Ya, when pigs fly!**

**Flying Pig: Oink!**

**Spike: …**

**Xander: On with the show!**

Chapter 8: Secrets and Attack of the Squirrel Army!

It was early morning and the gang was having breakfast. "Spike please pass the salt" Buffy said. As Spike handed her the salt his hand brushed hers. Buffy looked up and their eyes met.

_Buffy: I can stand with the weight of the world on my shoulders  
I can fight with the toughest of the tough  
I can laugh in the face of all my insecurities  
Anytime, Anywhere, Anything  
I'm strong enough, but _

_But when you're holding me like this  
I'm carelessly lost in your touch  
I'm completely defenseless  
Baby it's almost too much  
I'm helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly falling in love_

_So let consequence do what it will to us, I don't care  
Let the stars stand as witness to it all  
Say the word and tonight I will follow you anywhere  
I just can't pretend anymore  
I'm too sturdy to fall 'cause_

_'Cause when you're holding me like this  
I'm carelessly lost in your touch  
I'm completely defenseless  
Baby, it's almost too much  
I'm helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly  
falling in love_

_Well I am not afraid  
I am not afraid, cause_

_When you're holding me like this  
I'm carelessly lost in your touch  
I'm completely defenseless  
Baby, it's almost too much  
I'm helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly falling...  
I'm helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly  
falling... in... love_

When Buffy finished singing she looked straight at Spike walked over so she was directly in front of him and she kissed him. "Buffy what the heck are you doing!" Xander yelled.

"Stop kissing…" before he could finish the sentence Willow had him bound and gagged to a chair.

After Spike and Buffy stopped kissing the gang decided to go into the kitchen and celebrate (well Xander wasn't celebrating but, he decided since Buffy was happy he could learn to deal with Spike). As everyone walked into the kitchen they saw their worst nightmare. "Holly crap!" Willow screamed.

On the kitchen table was an army of squirrels! 13 squirrels sat on the table and in the front was THE EVIL SQUIRREL OF DOOM! "Run!" yelled Dawn.

Everyone ran from the kitchen. Dawn ran up stairs, Spike and Buffy hid in a closet, Willow and Tara hid behind the couch and Anya and Xander ran into the bathroom and locked the door. The squirrels ran out of the kitchen.

The evil squirrel squeaked and 2 squirrels ran upstairs, 2 went back to the kitchen, 2 went into the basement, and the rest stayed in the living room.

**Spike and Buffy's POV**

"Can you hear anything" Buffy whispered. "No but I think I sat in your water bucket." he hissed. "Oh well sorry!" Buffy muttered. Suddenly the door knob moved. "Squeak Squeaker Squeak?" "Squawking squeakily squeak!"

_Translation:_ _"Do you think they are in here? "How should I know and are you eating on the job!"_

"What do you think they're doing?" Buffy whispered. "I'm not sure but we need to get out of here!" Spike whispered urgently.

**Dawn's POV**

Dawn was locked in her bedroom trying to find a weapon to use in case the squirrels found her. The just out side the door she heard "Squeakily squeakers squeakum squeak?" Squeaker chip chipum…"

_Translation: "So how's life in the old oak?" "Not bad but I hear that down in Texas there's a terrible drought and that old maple is withering away"_

'_I wonder if they are carnivores'_ she thought.

**Tara and Willow's POV**

"So how long do you think we'll have to stay back here?" Tara asked "I'm not sure but I hope not long because this curtain rod keeps poking me!" "Squeak" "Tara was that you?" "No I thought it was you" Tara whimpered. "SQUAEK" they both looked up and looking over the couch was a squirrel. '"RUN!" Willow yelled.

**Xander and Anya's POV**

Xander and Anya were sitting on the bathroom floor making out. "Do you think the squirrels are gone yet" Anya gasped. "Um… no lets stay in here a little longer just in case" Xander said. So they went back to making out.

**Spike and Buffy's POV**

"Ok lets go I can't stand being in here another minute!" Spike growled. They opened the door and snuck into the kitchen. Suddenly someone bumped into them "Ahhhhhhhhh" Buffy and Willow screamed. "Oh it's only you guys" Tara said. "Tara, Willow, Buffy, Spike" Dawn said hurrying over to them. "Dawn are you ok" Buffy asked. "Ya, but where are the squirrels?" she asked. Suddenly the squirrels appeared. "What do you guys want with us?" Tara said angrily.

_Squirrels: We're off to see Sweet,  
the wonderful Wizard of Hell.  
We hear he is a wiz of a wiz_

_If ever a wiz there was. _

_If ever, oh ever, a wiz there was,  
the Wizard of Hell is one because,  
because, because, because, because, because--  
because of the awful things he does._

_We're off to see Sweet,  
the wonderful Wizard of Hell._

With that the squirrels disappeared in puff of red smoke. "Do you think they'll come back" Dawn asked. "I don't know but, has anyone seen Xander and Anya?" Willow asked.

**Xander and Anya's POV**

"Do you think we should come out now?" Anya asked. They looked at each other. "Na!" and they went back to making out.

**Me: I love those evil squirrels.**

**Spike: Why? They tried to kill us!**

**Me: So?**

**Spike: …**

**Xander: R'n'R**


	9. Christmas Time Part 1

**Summary: Sweet is back! Only this time he's just having a little harmless fun. How will the Scobbies survive being trapped in Buffy's house while everyone is bursting into song? Set in season 6.**

**Me: Well I guess you guys are mad that I haven't updated in a while…**

**Angry Mob: YES!**

**Me: That's what I thought BUT I have a good excuse…**

**Spike: And what would that be?**

**Me: Well I was trying to get ready to make my confirmation and I was sick!**

**Spike: And you're updating now because…**

**Me: Because I'm felling better and I made my confirmation yesterday!**

**Spike: Oh well ok that is a good excuse! Sorry guys looks like their wont be any barbeque tonight.**

**Angry Mob: Aw man!**

**Me: Ok well I promise this chapter will be extra long ok!**

**Xander: With lots of humor?**

**Me: Unfortunately this chapter will NOT have much humor in it but, I'll do my best!**

**Spike: Will there be singing?**

**Me: Of course isn't there always!**

**Buffy: And romance?**

**Me: Well since you asked I'll try to fit some romance in here!**

**Xander, Spike and Buffy: YAY!**

**Me: Ok now one last thing before I start the show! I don't own Buffy or these songs!**

**Buffy: Now on with the show!**

Chapter 9: Christmas Time (Part 1)

Buffy and the gang were in the living room drinking hot chocolate when Dawn gave a startled yelp. "You guys! It's already December 24th! We're going to miss Christmas!" Dawn cried.

"But that means no presents" Anya whimpered. "Or decorations!" Tara sniffed. "Don't forget the fact their wont be a menorah or dreidel or latkes and sufganiyot!" Willow wailed.

Everyone just stared at her. "What I'm Jewish remember?" Willow stated. Every one went back to listing all the joys of Christmas (or in Willow's case Hanukah) they were going to miss.

"Well at least you guys know that tomorrow is Christmas." Willow cried. "I already missed Hanukah and didn't even know it!" Tara got up and put an arm around Willow.

Suddenly there was a cloud of red smoke and the next thing every one knew Sweet was standing in the middle of Buffy's living room! "What's with all the long faces? I told you as soon as I'm bored with you I'll let you go!" he reminded them.

"Thanks to you we're going to miss Christmas and Willow missed Hanukah!" Dawn yelled. "Oh is that all? Well guess what! Since I'm such a nice demon I'll let you guys go!"

"Really?" Buffy asked. "No, but I will let you all out for 3 hours so you can go Christmas shopping" he said. Willow glared at him "Well Christmas shopping and Hanukah shopping that is!"

"Ok well what if we don't come back to the house! Then we wont have to sing anymore" Spike pointed out.

"Yes, well like I said you have 3 hours and if you aren't back here by then I'll teleport you all back here! So either way you'll be coming back!" he laughed. With that he snapped his fingers and was gone in another puff of red smoke.

"Do you think the door is unlocked?" Dawn asked. "Only one way to find out" Buffy said. Xander reached the door first and gently turned the door knob. The door opened!

"Yes, we're finally free!" Willow said happily. "Only for 3 hours" Anya sighed. "Well we might as well do some shopping then." Tara said.

The gang decided that Willow and Tara would go get a menorah, dreidel and stuff to make latkes and sufganiyot with. Anya, Dawn and Xander would get decorations while Spike and Buffy got the tree. They also decided that everyone could get presents while they did their assigned task.

**Willow and Tara's POV**

As Willow and Tara walked through the deserted town streets gathering the supplies they needed Willow spotted a menorah in a shop window.

Willow: _Oh Hanukkah, Oh Hanukkah,  
Come light the menorah.  
Let's have a party;  
we'll all dance the hora.  
Gather round the table,  
we'll give you a treat.  
Dreidels to play with, latkes to eat._

_And while we are playing  
The candles are burning low.  
One for each night,  
they shed a sweet light  
to remind us of days long ago;  
one for each night,  
they shed a sweet light  
to remind us of days long ago._

Willow finished the song and looked at Tara with a horrified look on her face. "Oh no, the spell is still working!" Willow moaned. "Well there isn't much we can do about it now. We'll just have to hope the others won't start singing." With that they walked into the store to buy their menorah.

**Anaya, Dawn and Xander's POV**

Anya, Dawn and Xander walked through the aisles of a store picking out decorations. "This is so fun! I love Christmas!" Anya sighed

_Dawn: Deck the halls with boughs of holly,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
Tis the season to be jolly,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la. _

_Don we now our gay apparel,  
Fa la la, la la la, la la la.  
Troll the ancient Yule tide carol,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la._

_See the blazing Yule before us,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
Strike the harp and join the chorus.  
Fa la la la la, la la la la._

_Follow me in merry measure,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
While I tell of Yule tide treasure,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la._

_Fast away the old year passes,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
Hail the new, ye lads and lasses,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la._

_Sing we joyous, all together,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
Heedless of the wind and weather,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la._

Dawn finished the song and went on shopping as though nothing had happened. Anya and Xander just shrugged their shoulders and hurried after Dawn.

**Spike and Buffy's POV**

Buffy and Spike were looking at all the different trees trying to decided which was best. "What about that one?" Buffy asked pointing to a tall green pine. "Um pet…" Spike started walking over to the tree. "You might want to check BOTH sides of the tree next time." He said. He turned the tree so the other side was facing Buffy. One side of the tree was completely bare. "Ok so I've never been good with trees." She grumbled.

_Spike: O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree!  
Thy leaves are so unchanging;  
O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree!  
Thy leaves are so unchanging;  
Not only green when summer's here,  
But also when 'tis cold and drear.  
O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree!  
Thy leaves are so unchanging! _

_O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree!  
Much pleasure thou can'st give me;  
O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree!  
Much pleasure thou can'st give me;  
How often has the Christmas tree  
Afforded me the greatest glee!  
O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree!  
Much pleasure thou can'st give me._

_O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree!  
Thy candles shine so brightly!  
O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree!  
Thy candles shine so brightly!  
From base to summit, gay and bright,  
There's only splendor for the sight  
O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree!  
Thy candles shine so brightly!_

_O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree!  
How richly God has decked thee!  
O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree!  
How richly God has decked thee!  
Thou bidst us true and faithful be,  
And trust in God unchangingly.  
O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree!  
How richly God has decked thee!"_

Spike finished the song and looked at Buffy. "Don't say a word." He growled. Buffy just smirked and walked over to another tree.

**Back at the house**

Everyone laid there stuff down and went to different rooms and hid their bags of presents. When everyone was done they walked back into the living room. "Well" Buffy said. "What are we doing standing around here for? We have work to do!"

_To be continued…_

**Me: Ok so what did you guys think?**

**Spike: I liked the songs!**

**Buffy: I liked the Willow and Tara fluff**

**Xander: …**

**Me: What's wrong?**

**Xander: There wasn't any humor!**

**Me: Don't worry! Next chapter we get to make food and we have a visit from some SPECIAL Christmas carolers!**

**Xander: Ok well that's good enough for me!**

**Buffy: R'n'R**


	10. Christmas Time Part 2

**Summary: Sweet is back! Only this time he's just having a little harmless fun. How will the Scobbies survive being trapped in Buffy's house while everyone is bursting into song? Set in season 6.**

**Me: Guess what!**

**Spike: What?**

**Me: I went on a website recommended by my friend and I took a quiz that told me what my theme song was!**

**Spike: What was your theme song?**

**Me: You really want to know?**

**Spike: Yes.**

**Me: You really, really want to know?**

**Spike: Yes!**

**Me: You really, really, really, really, really want to know?**

**Spike: YES, YES, YES, YES!**

**Me: Ok why didn't you say so!**

**Spike: (falls over)**

**Me: Beautiful Day by U2**

_Me: Shoots up through the stony ground  
There's no room  
No space to rent in this town _

_You're out of luck  
And the reason that you had to care  
The traffic is stuck  
And you're not moving anywhere_

_You thought you'd found a friend  
To take you out of this place  
Someone you could lend a hand  
In return for grace_

_It's a beautiful day  
Sky falls, you feel like  
It's a beautiful day  
Don't let it get away_

_You're on the road  
But you've got no destination  
You're in the mud  
In the maze of her imagination_

_You love this town  
Even if that doesn't ring true  
You've been all over  
And it's been all over you_

_It's a beautiful day  
Don't let it get away  
It's a beautiful day_

_Touch me  
Take me to that other place  
Teach me  
I know I'm not a hopeless case_

_See the world in green and blue  
See China right in front of you  
See the canyons broken by cloud  
See the tuna fleets clearing the sea out  
See the Bedouin fires at night  
See the oil fields at first light  
And see the bird with a leaf in her mouth  
After the flood all the colors came out_

_It was a beautiful day  
Don't let it get away  
Beautiful day_

_Touch me  
Take me to that other place  
Reach me  
I know I'm not a hopeless case _

_What you don't have you don't need it now  
What you don't know you can feel it somehow  
What you don't have you don't need it now  
Don't need it now  
Was a beautiful day_

**Me: (Takes a bow)**

**Spike: Ok…**

**Willow: She still doesn't own Buffy or any of these songs now on with the show!**

**Chapter 10: Christmas Time (Part 2)**

_Last Time:_ _Everyone laid there stuff down and went to different rooms and hid there bags of presents. When everyone was done they walked back into the living room. "Well" Buffy said. "What are we doing standing around here for? We have work to do!"_

The gang marched into the kitchen and looked around. "So what should we do first?" Tara asked. "What if we split the jobs up again?" Dawn asked.

"Sounds good to me" Willow said. "Ok Willow, Tara, and Dawn you guys make the food." Buffy said taking charge. Willow, Dawn and Tara nodded.

"Xander, Spike you guys put up the tree and decorate it" Buffy said. Spike and Xander looked at each other and groaned.

"Ok then that means Anya and I will decorate the rest of the house." Buffy finished.

"What about the presents?" Dawn asked. "Just wrap presents when ever you get the chance." Willow told her. So the gang left and went to do their assigned tasks.

**Dawn, Tara and Willow's POV **

"Ok what should we make?" Dawn asked. "Well how about Ginger Bread and Sugar Cookies?" Tara suggested.

"Oh don't forget the Latkes and Sufganiyots" Willow reminded them. "What are Latkes and Sufganiyots?" Dawn asked.

"Their Hanukah dishes silly!" Willow said. "Latkes are like pancakes made out of grated potatoes mixed with eggs, onions, and flour, then fried in vegetable oil." Willow told them.

"They sound really good." Tara said. "They are! Sufganiyots are different though. Their like jelly doughnuts without the hole. They're dropped into hot oil without being fashioned and come out in odd, funny shapes, and then you cover them in powdered sugar or cinnamon." Willow told them.

"Now that's my kind of food! Come on this talk is making me hungry!" Dawn said. As they worked they talked about random things. "You know one of my favorite things about Christmas is the food." Dawn joked. "Christmas dinner is always special." Willow agreed.

_Tara: And it came to pass on a Christmas evening_

_While all the doors were shuttered tight_

_Outside standing, lonely boy_

_Cold and shivering in the night_

_On the street, every window_

_Save but one, was gleaming bright_

_And to this window walked the boy_

_Peeking in saw, candle light_

_Through other windows he had looked at turkeys_

_Ducks and geese, cherry pies_

_But through this window saw a grey-haired lady_

_Table bare and tears in her eyes_

_Into his coat reached the boy_

_Knowing well there was little there_

_He took from his pocket,_

_His own Christmas dinner_

_A bit of cheese, some bread to share_

_His outstretched hands_

_Held the food and they trembled_

_As the door, it opened wide_

_Said he, would you share with me Christmas dinner_

_Gently said she, Come inside_

_The grey-haired lady brought forth to the table_

_Glasses two and her last drop of wine_

_Said she, Here's a toast to everyone's Christmas_

_And especially, yours and mine_

_And it came to pass on that Christmas evening_

_While all the doors were shuttered tight_

_That in that town, the happiest Christmas_

_Was shared by candle light_

When Tara finished Willow and Dawn were looking at her. They all stared at each other for a moment when they all busted out crying. "I love you guys!" Willow cried. "We love you to Willow!" Dawn wailed. When they finished crying they dried there eyes and went back to cooking.

**Spike and Xander's POV**

Spike and Xander were hanging the lights on the tree wondering what they did that was so horrible that they had to work together. "You're doing it wrong! The red lights and Blue lights go there and the yellow and green ones go here!" Xander snapped.

"Well for your information I think the green and blue ones should go there and the red and yellow should go here!" Spike growled. "You know what you're a real scrooge!" Spike said. "Oh ya well…"

_Xander: You're a mean one, Mr. Grinch.  
You really are a heel.  
You're as cuddly as a cactus;  
you're as charming as an eel.  
Mr. Grinch. _

_You're a bad banana  
with a greasy black peel._

_You're a monster, Mr. Grinch.  
Your heart's an empty hole.  
Your brain is full of spiders;  
you've got garlic in your soul.  
Mr. Grinch._

_I wouldn't touch you, with a  
thirty-nine-and-a-half foot pole._

_You're a vile one, Mr. Grinch.  
You have termites in your smile.  
You have all the tender sweetness  
of a seasick crocodile.  
Mr. Grinch._

_Given the choice between the two of you  
I'd take the seasick crocodile._

_You're a foul one, Mr. Grinch.  
You're a nasty, wasty skunk.  
Your heart is full of unwashed socks  
your soul is full of gunk.  
Mr. Grinch._

_The three words that best describe you  
are, and I quote: "Stink. Stank. Stunk."_

_You're a rotter, Mr. Grinch.  
You're the king of sinful sots.  
Your heart's a dead tomato splot  
with moldy purple spots,  
Mr. Grinch._

_Your soul is an appalling dump heap overflowing  
with the most disgraceful assortment of deplorable  
rubbish imaginable,  
mangled up in tangled up knots._

_You nauseate me, Mr. Grinch.  
With a nauseous super-naus.  
You're a crooked jerky jockey  
and you drive a crooked horse.  
Mr. Grinch._

_You're a three decker sauerkraut and toadstool  
sandwich_

_With arsenic sauce_.

Xander finished the song and glared at Spike. Spike just looked at Xander and shook his head. "What can't think of a good comeback?" Xander taunted. "Oh trust me Harries I have a million of them!" Spike said rising to the bait. "Oh ya like what?" Xander smirked.

_Spike: Xander got run over by a reindeer _

_Walking home from our house Christmas Eve.  
You can say there's no such thing as Santa,  
but as for me and Anya, we believe. _

_He'd been drinking too much egg nog,  
and we'd begged him not to go.  
But he'd left his medication,  
so he stumbled out the door into the snow. _

_When they found him Christmas morning,  
at the scene of the attack.  
There were hoof prints on his forehead,  
and incriminating Claus marks on his back. _

_Xander got run over by a reindeer,  
walking home from our house Christmas Eve.  
You can say there's no such thing as Santa,  
but as for me and Anya, we believe. _

_Now were all so proud of Anya,  
She's been taking this so well.  
See her in there watching football,  
Drinking beer and playing cards with Cousin Belle. _

_It's not Christmas without Xander.  
All the family's dressed in black.  
And we just can't help but wonder:  
Should we open up his gifts or send them back? _

_Xander got run over by a reindeer,  
walking home from our house Christmas Eve.  
You can say there's no such thing as Santa,  
but as for me and Anya, we believe. _

_Now the goose is on the table  
and the pudding made of fig.  
And a blue and silver candle,  
that would just have matched the hair in Xander's wig. _

_I've warned all my friends and neighbors.  
Better watch out for yourselves.  
They should never give a license,  
To a man who drives a sleigh and plays with elves. _

_Xander got run over by a reindeer,  
Walking home from our house, Christmas Eve.  
You can say there's no such thing as Santa,  
but as for me and Anya, we believe._

Spike finished and Xander looked at him opened mouth. Finally Xander started laughing! He laughed so hard he fell off the ladder and into a pile of tensile. Spike looked down from the ladder and waved to Xander before going back to hanging the lights.

**Buffy and Anya's POV**

Anya and Buffy where hanging the stockings over the fire place when Xander and Spike came into the room. Buffy gave a small smirk and turned towards Anya.

"Did you get that mistletoe from Willow? You know the one that has a spell on it so you can't move until you kiss the person who's under the mistletoe with you?" Buffy asked.

"Yep that's the one here did you want to hang it?" Anya asked looking confused. "Yes actually I did I have the perfect place for it!" Buffy took the mistletoe from Anya and hurried off. _'I wonder why she wanted the mistletoe_…' Anya wondered.

**In the Living room**

The gang gathered in the living room for a meeting. "Ok so I think we did everything except wrap the presents right?" Dawn said. "That's right." Buffy agreed.

"DING DONG!" "Hey there are Christmas carolers at the door!" Willow said happily. "We still have 25min. before the door gets sealed again! That means we can let them in!" Xander said. "Ok let's go then! I love Christmas carolers." Dawn squealed.

The gang hurried over to the door and opened it. They looked down and yelled. The Christmas carolers were… THE EVIL SQUIRRLES! 3 evil squirrels stood on Buffy's door step lead by... THE EVIL SQUIRRLE OF DOOM! "What are they doing here?" Willow whimpered.

_Evil Squirrel: all right you Squirrels are you ready to sing your song?_

_Squirrel #1: I'll say we are!_

_Squirrel #2: Yeah!_

_Squirrel #3: Let's sing it now!_

_Evil Squirrel: Okay, Percy?_

_Squirrel #1 (Percy): Okay!_

_Evil Squirrel: Okay, Rob?_

_Squirrel #2 (Rob): Okay!_

_Evil Squirrel: Okay, Dingo? Dingo? DINGO!_

_Squirrel #3 (Dingo): OKAY!_

_All Squirrels: Christmas, Christmas time is near  
Time for toys and time for cheer  
We've been good, but we can't last  
Hurry Christmas, hurry fast  
Want a plane that loops the loop  
Me, I want a hula hoop  
We can hardly stand the wait  
Please Christmas, don't be late._

_Evil Squirrel: Okay fellas get ready.  
That was very good, Percy._

_Percy: Naturally._

_Evil Squirrel: Very good Rob._

_Rob: Ahhh._

_Evil Squirrel: Ah, Dingo, you were a little flat, watch it.  
Ah, Dingo. Dingo. DINGO!_

_Dingo: OKAY_

_All: Want a plane that loops the loop  
I still want a hula hoop  
we can hardly stand the wait  
Please Christmas, don't be late.  
We can hardly stand the wait  
Please Christmas, don't be late._

_Evil Squirrel: Very good, boys_

_Percy: Let's sing it again! _

_Rob: Yeah, let's sing it again!_

_Evil Squirrel: No, That's enough, let's not overdo it_

_Dingo: What do you mean overdo it?_

_Percy: We want to sing it again!_

_Evil Squirrel: Now wait a minute, boys_

_Rob: Why can't we sing it again?_

_Squirrel chatter_

_Percy, cut that out. Rob, just a minute.  
Dingo will you stop? Boys..._

The squirrels all chattered until the Evil Squirrel chirped and they all disappeared in a puff of red smoke. "Ok that was really freaky…" Xander commented. "Well we shouldn't be standing around! We have gifts to wrap remember?" Buffy pointed out. "Oh ya! Well let's go!" Dawn said. They all trudged up the stairs to wrap presents.

_To be continued…_

**Me: So what did you guys think?**

**Spike: It was good!**

**Xander: I agree but why did Buffy take the mistletoe?**

**Me: That's for me to know! You don't get to find out unless you R'n'R!**

**Spike: You heard the lady! Review or we'll never find out the secret of the mistletoe!**


	11. Christmas Time! Part 3

**Summary: Sweet is back! Only this time he's just having a little harmless fun. How will the Scobbies survive being trapped in Buffy's house while everyone is bursting into song? Set in season 6.**

**Me: Sorry for the wait but, my teachers are packing me with homework.**

**Spike: So how long until the next update?**

**Me: I'm not sure but, I won't be able to update as quick as usual!**

**Spike: Ok well when you DO update the chapters will be long right?**

**Me: Of course! Aren't they always?**

**Spike: Good point…**

**Me: Ok well I don't own Buffy or any of these songs so on with the show!**

**Chapter 11: Christmas Time! (Part 3)**

_Last time: The squirrels all chattered until the Evil Squirrel chirped and they all disappeared in a puff of red smoke. "Ok that was really freaky…" Xander commented. "Well we shouldn't be standing around! We have gifts to wrap remember?" Buffy pointed out. "Oh ya! Well let's go!" Dawn said. They all trudged up the stairs to wrap presents_.

It was 9:30am and everyone in the house was asleep. Dawn was the first to wake and looked out the window. During the night it had snowed! A big white blanket white covered the yard.

Dawn squealed and rushed into all the other rooms yelling "Its Christmas! Get your lazy butts up so we can open presents!" After everyone had woken up and Xander had had 6 cups of coffee the gang hurried into the living room to open presents. "O.k. how should we do this?" Tara asked.

"How about Willow can hand the presents out one at a time?" Buffy suggested "Sounds good to me! O.k. Willow start handing!" Dawn said happily. O.k., well this one is for Anya from Buffy." Willow said passing Anya the present.

Anya ripped open the wrapping paper and found $25. "Money!" Anya said happily. "Thanks Buffy!" she said as she stuffed the money into her bra.

"No problem." Buffy said looking a little disturbed. "O.k. this next one is for Spike from Dawn." Willow announced. Spike quickly tore open the paper and his face lit up, He pulled out a brand new leather duster!

"Thanks Niblet I've been looking every where for a new one!" he said as he shrugged his old one off and put on his new on.

"This one is from Tara to Buffy" Willow said handing the box to Buffy. Buffy opened the box and found a pair of leather boots in the box. "Wow these are awesome! Thanks Tara!" Buffy said trying on her new boots.

Willow smiled at her to friends and looked down to see who the next gift was for. "Oh my god!" Willow yelled. "What!" Buffy said urgently. Willow looked up at Buffy.

"This present is for Xander from the Evil Squirrels!" she whimpered. Buffy yelped and looked at the box warily. Xander took the box from Willow and opened it. In side was a box of chocolate covered acorns!

Xander stared at the box for a moment and the shrugged. He picked up an acorn and popped it into his mouth. "Yuck Xander that's disgusting," Dawn said looking horrified. "What? They taste pretty good!" Xander said stubbornly.

Willow shook her head and read the next label out loud. "To Willow from Buffy" Willow said grinning. She opened the gift and shrieked. She took out a dreidel. "Yes, now I have my own dreidel!" Willow said happily.

Xander rolled his eyes and grabbed a present from under the tree. "O.k. this is to me from… SPIKE!" he yelled. He looked at Spike suspiciously. He carefully opened the box and found a straight jacket inside. "Why the heck did you give me a straight jacket!" Xander said angrily. Suddenly the straight jacket started glowing and launched its self at Xander.

Xander yelled but the jacket had already put its self on! Spike laughed as he looked at Xander trying to get the jacket off. "Sorry Harris thought you might need help getting it on so I bought you an instant restraining jacket! Don't worry it'll come off in a few hours. He said laughing.

Xander glared at Spike from his spot on the floor. "O.k. this present is from me to Dawn!" Willow said hurriedly. Dawn grinned and opened the box to find a radio with a built in C.D player. "Oh thanks Willow!" said Dawn excitedly "No problem Dawnie." Willow said warmly. "Alright then this next present is to Xander from me!" Willow said placing the present on the floor in front of Xander.

"And how may I ask am I supposed to open it! In case you've forgotten I'm in a straight jacket!" he said heatedly. "Use your teeth then!" Dawn said simply. Xander growled but, got down on his knees and ripped the wrapping paper with his teeth. He opened the paper to find a dart board. "Thanks Willow!" Xander said grinning. "Now I can tape Spike's picture to it!" everyone started laughing except Spike who just glared at Xander.

"Ha, ha, ha very funny," Spike grumbled. "Well this present is to Buffy from Spike." Willow squealed. Buffy took the box from Willow and opened the lid. Inside was a fuzzy little Pomeranian puppy! "Oh my gosh, thank you so much!" Buffy squealed kissing Spike on the cheek. "No problem pet! What are you going to name him?" Spike asked.

The puppy was small and had big brown eyes. His fur was red with black and brown mixed into it. He had crawled out of Buffy's lap and was chewing on Anya's slipper. "Well since he seems to like to chew how about Chewie?" Willow suggested. "It's perfect! Chewie it is then." Buffy said scooping up the little dog and cuddling it.

Willow smiled at the dog and picked up a small box wrapped in gold colored paper with a red velvet bow. Willow looked at the tag and read "To Buffy from Angel" Everyone stared at the present until Spike gave a small growl and uttered a string of curses which cause Tara to clap her hands over Dawn's ears.

"Spike calm down it can't be that bad right?" Tara said releasing Dawn. "She's right and no matter what it is I won't love you any less." Buffy assured him. Buffy opened the box and found an emerald necklace with a delicate silver chain. Engraved on the back on the necklace was a message. Buffy read the message out loud.

"It matches your eyes, with love, Angel." Buffy said. Spike glared at the necklace as though it had done him personal wrong. Buffy didn't say anything but after staring at the necklace for a whole minute walked over to the fire place and tossed the box and necklace into the flames. Everyone gasped and stared at Buffy who didn't say a word. She looked Spike straight in the eye.

_Buffy: Always and forever_

_Each moment with you_

_Is just like a dream to me_

_That somehow came true, yeah_

_And I know tomorrow_

_Will still be the same_

_Cuz we got a life of love_

_That won't ever change and_

_Everyday you love me in your own special way_

_Melt all my heart away with a smile_

_Take time to tell me you really care_

_And we'll share tomorrow together_

_Ooh baby, I'll always love you forever_

_Ever, ever, ever_

_There'll always be sunshine_

_When I look at you_

_It's something I can't explain_

_Just the things that you do_

_If you get lonely_

_Call me and take_

_A second to give to me_

_That magic you make and_

_Everyday you love me in your own special way_

_Melt all my heart away with a smile_

_Take time to tell me you really care_

_And we'll share tomorrow together_

_Ooh baby, I'll always love you forever_

When Buffy finished singing Willow, Dawn and Anya were crying. Xander was glaring at Spike and Spike was staring at Buffy. The spell was broken when Dawn suddenly yelled "Hey, where is Chewie?" Everyone looked around and sure enough the little dog was missing.

_Buffy: Oh where, oh where has my little dog gone?  
Oh where, oh where can he be?  
With his ears cut short and his tail cut long,  
Oh where, oh where can he be?_

_Dawn and Anya: Oh where, oh where has her little dog gone?  
Oh where, oh where can he be?  
With his ears cut short and his tail cut long,  
Oh where, oh where can he be?_

_The Whole Gang: Oh where, oh where has her little dog gone?  
Oh where, oh where can he be?  
With his ears cut short and his tail cut long,  
Oh where, oh where can he be?_

When the singing stopped everyone jumped up and started to search for the little lost Pomeranian.

_To be continued…_

**Me: Where is Chewie? Will the gang ever finish opening presents? Will you readers ever learn the secret of the enchanted mistletoe?**

**Spike: Will these questions ever be answered?**

**Me: Yep! The more reviews I get the faster I update!**

**Spike: In other words R'n'R**


	12. Christmas time: the Conclusion

**Summary: Sweet is back! Only this time he's just having a little harmless fun. How will the Scobbies survive being trapped in Buffy's house while everyone is bursting into song? Set in season 6.**

**Me: Hooray! I finally found time to update!**

**Spike: What took you so long?**

**Me: For anyone who has never had writers block believe me when I say it sucks!**

**Spike: Oh! Well in that case have a cookie**

**Me: COOKIE!**

**Willow: Ok…**

**Me: (With a mouth full of cookie) I dug no oven borty dab bemire sawyer!**

**Willow: I think she means I do not own Buffy the vampire slayer!**

**Me: (Nods)**

**Willow and Spike: On with the show!**

**Christmas time: the Conclusion**

_Last time: When the singing stopped everyone jumped up and started to search for the little lost Pomeranian. _

The whole gang was searching high and low for Chewie. Luckily the spell on the straight jacket had worn off so Xander could help look for him. Suddenly Willow spotted him under the mistletoe. "You guys look!" she shouted.

Spike and Xander both dove and grabbed the dog. "We got him!" they shouted. Suddenly the mistletoe glowed white. Xander tried to move but, his feet were glued to the floor. "What the heck?" Xander growled. Abruptly Buffy started to laugh. "Oh my god I forgot I put that there." She chuckled. Everyone turned to look at her. "It's an enchanted mistletoe." She explained. "When two people go under it they are forced to stay there until they kiss!" she said.

Spike and Xander booth glanced at each other. "Bloody hell!" they both yelled. All of the sudden Xander and Spike both started glowing. As though moved by an invisible force they both leaned forward and kissed!

They pulled away startled and both started screaming. Xander ran to the bathroom and started to gargle with mouth wash while, Spike dropped to the floor. "It burns!" he yelled. The rest of the gang had dropped to the floor roaring with laughter.

"Now there's something you don't see every day!" Tara laughed. "I'm going to have nightmares!" Anya moaned. Buffy just shook her head and grabbed Chewie so he couldn't get away again.

I guess what they say is true. Christmas is a time for unexpected happenings," Willow said pausing. "And love!" she finished laughing. "Blame it one the mistletoe!" Spike grumbled.

_Dawn: The middle of December ain't the time to be alone  
It's just too close to Christmas  
And too far to go home  
I ran in to a friend of a friend  
Standing in checkout line  
She said, I've spent too much already  
And there's gifts I just can't find  
I walked her home and when she opened up her door  
I'm not sure what happened then  
Guess magic took it's course _

_Blame it on the mistletoe  
'Cause what happened here nobody knows  
How could something simple as a kiss  
Change my holiday like this  
And we held each other all night long  
And we fell asleep to a Christmas song  
Playin' on the radio  
Blame it on the mistletoe_

_I woke up, she was wrappin' gifts beneath the tree  
She said, I know it's early, so I thought I'd let you sleep  
Then she insisted I get up and take a look outside  
Hey sleepyhead, it must have snowed at least a foot last night  
That's when I saw it hangin' up above my head  
She threw her arms around my neck  
Laughin' as she said_

_Blame it on the mistletoe  
'Cause what happened here nobody knows  
How could something simple as a kiss  
Change my holiday like this  
And we held each other all night long  
And we fell asleep to a Christmas song  
Playin' on the radio  
Blame it on the mistletoe_

Everyone just stared at Dawn as though she had grown an extra head. "What did I do?" she asked defensively. Tara shook her head and went to get Xander

After everyone had calmed down and Spike and Xander had finished complaining they trooped back to the living room to finish opening presents.

After the stack of presents was finally opened everyone went into the kitchen for food. Willow, Dawn and Tara had stacked every inch of the table with a delicious feast. There was Turkey, Fig pudding, Pie, Ginger bread, Yams, Fruitcake, Nutmeg Rolls, Cranberry Roast Pork, Latkes, Sufganiyot, Roasted Basil Chicken and Cinnamon-Nut Baked Apples.

After helping themselves to the food they all went into the living room and drank hot chocolate. "This is the best Christmas ever!" Dawn announced. Everyone heartily agreed.

_The whole gang: Chestnuts roasting on an open fire  
Jack Frost nipping at your nose  
Yuletide carols being sung by a choir  
And folks dressed up like Eskimos  
Everybody knows a turkey and some mistletoe  
Help to make the season bright  
Tiny tots with their eyes all aglow  
Will find it hard to sleep tonight _

_They know that Santa's on his way  
He's bringing lots of toys and goodies on his sleigh  
And every mother's child is gonna spy  
To see if reindeer really know how to fly_

_And so I'm offering this simple phrase  
To kids from one to ninety-two  
Although it's been said many times, many ways  
Merry Christmas to you_

_And so I'm offering this simple phrase  
To kids from one to ninety-two  
Although it's been said many times, many ways  
Merry Christmas to you_

Slowly everyone drifted off to sleep. "Merry Christmas guys." Dawn mumbled as she too fell asleep.

**Me: O.k. well that's the last chapter to the Christmas series!**

**Spike: But not the last chapter to the whole story?**

**Me: Nope! There's only going to be 1 or 2 more chapters though…**

**Spike and Xander: NO!**

**Angry Mob: No!**

**Chewie: Woof!**

**Me: Sorry! But, I'll start another story… eventually.**

**Spike: R'n'R**


	13. The Tragedy and the Deal

**Summary: Sweet is back! Only this time he's just having a little harmless fun. How will the Scobbies survive being trapped in Buffy's house while everyone is bursting into song? Set in season 6.**

**Me: Guess what my teachers have finally stopped loading me with homework so I'll have LOTS of time on my hands!**

**Spike: So does that mean lots of updates and new stories?**

**Me: Sure does!**

**Spike: I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing…**

**Me: HEY!**

**Tara: Um… shouldn't you do the disclaimer?**

**Me: Oh right sorry almost forgot! I only own Buffy in my dreams!**

**Spike: Same goes for the songs.**

**Me: Yep! So now on with the show! Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go hide so I won't get burned when all my reviewers flame me for this chapter…**

**Tara: Why would they flame you?**

**Me: Um, no reason! Anyway on with the show**

**Chapter 13: The Tragedy and the Deal**

Buffy and the gang were all in high spirits after their Christmas party. Everyone was crowded around the television watching _Passions_. "I don't see the point of this." muttered Anya. "Well, that because you've never watched a soap opera dear." Xander explained.

Spike was glued to the TV and angrily telling everyone to put a sock in it so he could watch the tellie. Suddenly there was a bang from the kitchen. "What was that?" Tara asked nervously. "I don't know but, we better check it out." Buffy said heading towards the door.

"Hold it!" Dawn said suddenly. "What's wrong Dawnie?" Willow asked. "Every time we here a noise in the kitchen and Buffy tells us to check it out we always end up getting attacked by those squirrels!" Dawn said.

"Well maybe this time will be different." Spike said quickly. "O.k. but, if we get attacked I'm telling the squirrels to kill you first while I watch." Dawn muttered as they all walked into the kitchen.

Sure enough on the table was Rob, Percy, Dingo (see Christmas Time part 2) and _THE_ evil squirrel. "What did I tell you?" Dawn said smirking. "Squeak squeaking squirt!" the evil squirrel yelled. "What did it say?" asked Anya. Suddenly the kitchen light turned into a disco ball, and D.J table appeared along two microphones.

_Dingo: You can't touch this  
Evil Squirrel: You can't touch this  
Dingo: You can't touch this  
Evil Squirrel: You can't touch this  
Dingo: You can't touch this _

_Evil Squirrel: My, my, my music hits me so hard  
Makes me say "Oh my Lord"  
Thank you for blessing me  
With a mind to rhyme and two hype feet  
It feels good, when you know you're down  
A super dope homeboy from the Oaktown  
And I'm known as such  
And this is a beat, uh, you can't touch_

_I told you homeboy You can't touch this  
Yeah, that's how we living and you know You can't touch this  
Look at my eyes, man You can't touch this  
Yo, let me bust the funky lyrics You can't touch this_

_Fresh new kicks, advance  
You gotta like that, now you know you wanna dance  
So move, outta your seat  
And get a fly girl and catch this beat  
While it's rolling, hold on  
Pump a little bit and let 'em know it's going on  
Like that, like that  
Cold on a mission so fall them back  
Let 'em know, that you're too much  
And this is a beat, uh, you can't touch_

_Yo, I told you can't touch this  
Why you standing there, man? You can't touch this  
Yo, sound the bell, school is in, sucka You can't touch this_

_Give me a song, or rhythm  
Make 'em sweat, that's what I'm giving 'em  
Now, they know  
You talking about the Squirrel you talking about a show  
That's hype, and tight  
Singers are sweating so pass them a wipe  
Or a tape, to learn_

_What's it gonna take in the 90's to burn  
The charts? Legit  
Either work hard or you might as well quit _

_That's word because you know..._

_Dingo: You can't touch this  
You can't touch this  
You can't touch this_

_Evil Squirrel: Break it down! Stop, Squirrel time!_

_Go with the funk, it is said  
That if you can't groove to this then you probably are dead  
So wave your hands in the air  
Bust a few moves, fun your fingers through your hair  
This is it, for a winner  
Dance to this and you're gonna get thinner  
Move, slide your rump  
Just for a minute let's all do the bump, bump, bump_

_Yeah... You can't touch this  
Look, man You can't touch this  
You better get hype, boy, because you know You can't touch this  
Ring the bell, school's back in You can't touch this_

_Break it down! Stop, Squirrel time!_

_Dingo: You can't touch this  
You can't touch this  
You can't touch this  
You can't touch this _

_Evil Squirrel: Break it down! Stop, Squirrel time!_

_Every time you see me  
The Squirrel's just so hype  
I'm dope on the floor and I'm magic on the mic  
Now why would I ever stop doing this?  
With others making records that just don't hit  
I've toured around the world, from London to the Bay  
It's "Squirrel, go Squirrel, Evil Squirrel, go Squirrel"  
And the rest can go and play_

_Dingo: You can't touch this  
Evil Squirrel: You can't touch this  
Dingo: You can't touch this  
Evil Squirrel: You can't touch this  
Dingo: You can't touch this  
Evil Squirrel: You can't touch this  
Dingo: You can't touch this  
Evil Squirrel: You can't touch this_

When the squirrels had finished singing the gang just stared at them. That's when it happened. There was a loud crash and the disco ball fell on evil squirrel! "NOOOOO!" Percy, Dingo and Rob yelled. Everyone crowded around the squirrel. "You guys…" Willow said crying. "He's dead!" Everyone gasped. "Wait I didn't even like him!" Spike said suddenly. "Neither did I…" Xander admitted.

_Spike: Once there was an Evil Squirrel_

_In the lovely land of hell_

_And a wickeder, wickeder,_

_Wickeder squirrel that never, ever was_

_He filled the folks in Sunny Dale_

_With terror and with dread_

_Till one fine day from the ceiling_

_A ball fell on his head_

_And the Willow pronounced him: DEAD_

_And through the town the joyous news went running_

_The joyous news that the wicked Evil Squirrel_

_Was finally done in!_

_Ding-Dong! The Evil Squirrel is dead!_

_Xander: Which Evil Squirrel?_

_Spike: The Evil Squirrel_

_Ding-Dong! The Evil Squirrel is dead!_

_Wake up you sleepy head_

_Xander: Rub your eyes_

_Spike: Get out of that bed_

_Wake up! The Evil Squirrel is dead!_

_Both: He's gone where the goblins go_

_Below, below, below - yo-ho!_

_Let's open up and sing_

_Xander: And ring those bells out..._

_Spike: Sing the news out!_

_Xander: Ding-Dong! The merry-o_

_Sing it high and sing it low_

_Let them know the Evil Squirrel is dead_

_Spike: Why everyone's glad_

_He took such a crownin'_

_Xander: Bein' hit by a Ball_

_Is even worse than drownin'_

_Both: Let 'em know the Evil Squirrel is dead!_

When Xander and Spike had done dancing and singing the others glared at them. "You guys be nice! The poor squirrels are in shock!" Dawn said sternly.

"I know! Let's have a funeral for him!" Tara suggested. "Good idea." Buffy said. After Spike had dug a hole (inside of a flower pot since they couldn't go outside), Xander had built a miniature coffin, the girls had decorated the living room and the squirrels had cleared the kitchen everyone marched into the room to start the funeral.

"Um... shouldn't someone say something?" Anya said nervously. The 3 little lone squirrels stepped forward.

_Rob: A weeping procession, moving through the snow  
Silent pale faces, perceptible pain  
Winter silence - terrible tranquility  
Cold eyes starin' far away _

_Percy: Mirrors of mourning, nothing else  
Blinded by grief they are...everyone  
Awaitin' your final way_

_Watchin' the frozen pit and see  
We've lost reality _

_Dingo: A field of crystal tears, the downfall of heaven  
Snow softly falls, frozen tears from above  
This bitter loss...a squirrel's funeral  
A casket filled with beloved flesh  
Cold as the world around  
I can't believe what my eyes see through clouds of icy breath_

_All squirrels: No bird sings in dead trees  
No sound fills the frozen air  
I stand at the squirrel's tomb... alone  
A whole world ending to exist_

By the time the squirrels were done everyone was crying. Tara and Dawn were hugging the squirrels, Buffy, Willow and Anya were all hugging and Spike and Xander were crying into each others shoulders. Suddenly realizing what they were doing Spike and Xander jumped back.

After the ceremony Spike took the pot and sat it by the door. Suddenly there was a cloud of red smoke and Sweet appeared in the living room.

"O.k. I promised I would let you go when I was done with you and so I shall!" he announced. Everyone cheered and clapped until Sweet held up a hand.

"On one condition that is!" he said grinning. Everyone gulped. "This can't be good." Tara mumbled.

_To be continued…_

**Me: (Crying into Spike's shirt)**

**Spike: (Looking scared)**

**Tara: Umm… R'n'R?**


	14. Last Request and Sweet Freedom

**Summary: Sweet is back! Only this time he's just having a little harmless fun. How will the Scobbies survive being trapped in Buffy's house while everyone is bursting into song? Set in season 6.**

**Me: At long last… the final chapter!**

**Spike: (Crying into a random readers shirt)**

**Me: Don't cry there will be other stories!**

**Spike: promise?**

**Me: Yes, I promise.**

**Buffy: Aren't you forgetting something?**

**Me: What?**

**Buffy and Spike: THE DISCLAIMER YOU MORON!**

**Me: Opps! Well I don't own Buffy or these songs!**

**Spike: If she did we'd all be doomed!**

**Me: (Glares a hole in his head)**

**Spike: (Running around franticly trying to find an aspirin) YEOW!**

**Buffy: Um… on with the show!**

**Chapter 14: Last Request and Sweet Freedom!**

_Last Time: "On one condition that is!" he said grinning. Everyone gulped. "This can't be good." Tara mumbled._

Sweet just kept grinning until there was a small growling sound. Chewie, who was currently in Buffy's arms, was growling and baring his teeth at Sweet. "So little dog you want to play do you?" Sweet said glaring at the little dog.

Chewie then jumped out of Buffy's arms and grabbed Sweet's leg. "Ouch, let go you little mutt!" Sweet snarled as he tried to shake Chewie off. Chewie finally let go but was still growling. "Let's see how you like this." Sweet said smirking.

_Chewie: Hello mother, hello father. Fleas, ticks, mosquitoes really bother. Thanks for the package. That's why I'm writing. K9 Advantix quickly stopped all the biting. Swimming, hiking and tent pitching. They're not biting. I'm not itching. Can't wait to show you, all my new tricks. Thanks again for sending me K9 Advantix._

Chewie then stuck his tail between his legs and ran to hide behind Spike and Buffy. Sweet just stood there laughing.

"Ok you said you were going to let us go so what's the catch?" Buffy asked. "The catch, as you put it, is that I'm making EACH of you sing one last song! Once all of you've sang your song you'll be able to leave." Sweet said sweetly.

(**AN: Wow that was weird Sweet and sweetly in the same sentence…**)

"Ok but, who goes first?" Willow asked cautiously. "Oh you don't need to worry about that! I have 7 numbers in this hat. All of you are going to pick a number and the person who gets the number 1 goes first and so on and so forth." Sweet said simply.

Everyone apprehensively walked over to Sweet and pulled out a folded piece of paper. Anya had a 4, Buffy had a 5, Willow a 2, Xander a 7, Dawn a 3, Tara a 6 and Spike had a 1. Everyone was happy with what they had chosen (except Spike and Willow)

"So who goes first?" Sweet asked. Everyone turned to look at Spike. "Oh all right so do we pick the song?" Spike said glaring at Sweet. "Sorry but, I get to pick the song." Sweet said grinning. "And I have a special song for each of you!" he said gleefully. "Oh that's just bloody great!" Spike groaned.

_Spike: The warden threw a party in the county jail.  
The prison band was there and they began to wail.  
The band was jumpin' and the joint began to swing.  
You should've heard those knocked out jailbirds sing.  
Let's rock, everybody, let's rock.  
Everybody in the whole cell block  
was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock. _

_Spider Murphy played the tenor saxophone,  
Little Joe was blowin' on the slide trombone.  
The drummer boy from Illinois went crash, boom, bang,  
the whole rhythm section was the Purple Gang.  
Let's rock, everybody, let's rock.  
Everybody in the whole cell block  
was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock._

_Number forty-seven said to number three:  
"You're the cutest jailbird I ever did see.  
I sure would be delighted with your company,  
come on and do the Jailhouse Rock with me."  
Let's rock, everybody, let's rock.  
Everybody in the whole cell block  
was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock. _

_The sad sack was a sittin' on a block of stone  
way over in the corner weepin' all alone.  
The warden said, "Hey, buddy, don't you be no square.  
If you can't find a partner use a wooden chair."  
Let's rock, everybody, let's rock.  
Everybody in the whole cell block  
was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock._

_Shifty Henry said to Bugs, "For Heaven's sake,  
no one's lookin', now's our chance to make a break."  
Bugsy turned to Shifty and he said, "Nix nix,  
I wanna stick around a while and get my kicks."  
Let's rock, everybody, let's rock.  
Everybody in the whole cell block  
was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock._

Spike finished the song and looked at Sweet angrily. "Why did you have to pick Elvis!" he groaned. "Can we hurry this up?" Xander said impatiently!" "As you wish, who's next?" Sweet asked. "That would be me…" Willow said gloomily. "Alright then!" Sweet said grinning at her.

_Willow: Miracles happen, miracles happen  
You showed me faith is not blind  
I don't need wings to help me fly  
Miracles happen, miracles happen _

_I can't imagine living my life without you now  
Not ever having you around  
We found our way out  
on you I can depend  
Don't have to look back to realize how far we've come  
There are million reasons  
I'm lookin up  
I don't want this to end_

_Nothin  
Nothin should ever bring you down  
Knowing what goes around will come around_

_You showed me faith is not blind  
I don't need wings to help me fly  
Miracles happen, once in a while  
When you believe  
miracles happen  
You showed me dreams come to light  
That takin a chance on us was right  
All things will come with a little time  
When you believe_

_There is no question we found the missing pieces  
Our picture is complete It's fallen into place_

_It's fallen into place  
This is out moment, you and I are looking up  
Someone is watching over us  
Keeping me close  
Closer to you everyday _

_Nowhere  
Nowhere on earth I'd rather be  
No one can take this away from you and me_

_You showed me faith is not blind  
I don't need wings to help me fly  
Miracles happen, once in a while  
When you believe  
miracles happen  
You showed me dreams come to light  
That takin a chance on us was right  
All things will come with a little time  
When you believe_

_When you believe  
The soul is a shining light  
When you believe  
The heart has the will to fight  
You can do anything, don't be afraid  
We're gonna find our way_

_You showed me faith is not blind  
I don't need wings to help me fly  
Miracles happen, once in a while  
When you believe  
miracles happen  
You showed me dreams come to light  
That takin a chance on us was right  
All things will come with a little time  
When you believe_

Willow finished singing and walked over to sit next to Spike on the couch. "God, Willow your face looks like a giant tomato." Xander said grinning. "Wait until you here your song then we'll see who is red!" Sweet said cheerfully. "Let's get this over with." Dawn sighed stepping forward.

_Dawn: Hey now, hey now  
What's a matta with ya  
Girls just wanna have fun now  
Come on... _

_Hey now, hey now  
What's a matta with ya  
Girls just wanna have fun now_

_I come home in the morning light  
My mother says when you gonna live your life right  
Oh mommy dear, we're not the fortunate ones  
And girls, they wanna have fun  
Woah girls, they wanna have fun_

_Hey now, hey now  
Whats a matta with ya  
Girls just wanna have fun now  
Come on_

_The phone rings in the middle of the night  
My father yells whatcha gonna do with your life  
Oh daddy dear, you know your still number one  
But girls they wanna have fun  
Whoa girls, they wanna have_

_Hey now, hey now  
What's a matta with ya  
Girls just wanna have fun now  
Come on... _

_Hey now, hey now  
What's a matta with ya  
Girls just wanna have fun now_

_I come home in the morning light  
My mother says when you gonna live your life right  
Oh mommy dear, we're not the fortunate ones  
And girls, they wanna have fun  
Woah girls, they wanna have fun_

_Hey now, hey now  
What's a matta with ya  
Girls just wanna have fun now  
Come on_

_The phone rings in the middle of the night  
My father yells whatcha gonna do with your life  
Oh daddy dear, you know your still number one  
But girls they wanna have fun  
Woah girls, they wanna have_

_Thats all they really want  
Some fun  
When the working day is done  
You know girls they wanna have fun  
Come on_

_Hey now, hey now  
What's a matta with ya  
Girls just wanna have fun now  
Come on_

_Hey now, hey now  
What's a matta with ya  
Girls just wanna have fun now_

_And the boys they wanna have fun  
And the girls they wanna have fun _

_And the boys they wanna have fun _

_And the girls they wanna have_

_That's all they really want_

_  
Some boys take a beautiful girl  
And hide her away from the rest of the world  
I wanna be the one to walk in the sun _

_Hey now, hey now  
What's a matta with ya  
Girls just wanna have fun now  
Come on_

_Hey now, hey now  
When the working day is done  
What's a matta with ya  
You know girls they wanna have fun  
Girls just wanna have fun now  
Come on_

_And the boys they wanna have fun  
And the girls they wanna have fun  
What's a matta with ya  
And the boys they wanna have fun  
Girls just wanna have  
And the girls they wanna have  
Fun now_

_Hey now, hey now  
What's a matta with ya  
Girls just wanna have fun now  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Come on  
Fun now_

_And the boys they wanna have fun  
And the girls they wanna have fun (Wanna have fun now  
And the boys they wanna have fun  
Come on  
And the girls they wanna have Come on_

_Hey now, hey now_

_Whats a matta with ya  
Girls just wanna have fun now  
Come on_

_Hey now, hey now  
Oh mommy dear we're not the fortunate ones  
Whats a matta with ya  
Girls just wanna have fun now  
Come on_

Dawn finished her song and skipped over to the couch looking pleased with her self.

"OK Anya you're up!" Dawn said. "Alright, it can't be that bad." Anya said walking up to Sweet calmly. "Don't be so sure!" Sweet said smirking.

_Anya: Sometimes on the subway he felt like a little bunny rabbit_

_With a cute little bunny nose  
And long floppy ears  
And a brand new machine gun  
And a big bushy tail  
Because the little bunnies wanted to kill everyone  
Because the little bunnies wanted to kill everyone  
In the barn_

"BUNNIES ARE ATTCKING" Anya screamed diving under the couch.

**(AN: haven't we done this already?) **

Sweet laughed maliciously, while Buffy stepped forward. "Do your worst!" Buffy said looking Sweet in the eye. "If you insist!" Sweet laughed.

_Buffy: Sometimes its hard  
Not to just run with the crowd  
Its easier just to follow  
They say they'll take you to a cool new world  
But that's the road to sorrow _

_I've been there before lost my pride and so much more  
But I fought my way back so I wanna tell you_

_Don't be fooled by what you don't know  
Don't be afraid of where you wanna go  
cause there's a voice inside tellin you what's right_

_A choice, that choice is life_

_If you feel you've got no one else on your side  
There'll be a voice deep inside you  
Giving you the faith that you need t win the fight  
Just know there's nothing you can't do _

_No matter where you are there's no distance that's too far  
Gonna take the road that leads to the future_

_Don't be fooled by what you don' know  
You don't ever have to be afraid  
Step by step you can do it your own way  
Its the same journey that we all make_

_And together we will grow stronger _

_Don't be fooled by what you don't know  
Don't be afraid of where you wanna go  
cause there's a voice inside tellin you what's right_

_A choice, that choice is life_

_Don't be fooled by what you don't know  
Don't be afraid of where you wanna go  
cause there's a voice inside tellin you what's right_

_A choice, that choice is life_

Buffy looked surprised at the song choice but, shrugged it off and went to sit next to the others. "I'm up I guess…" Tara said fretfully. "Don't worry since I like you I'll go easy on you." Sweet said.

_Tara: Soft heavenly eyes gazed into me  
Transcending space and time  
And I was rendered still  
There were no words for me to find at all  
As I stood there beside myself  
I could see you and no one else _

_When I saw you  
When I saw you  
I could not breathe, I feel so deep  
When I saw you  
When I saw you_

_I'd never be, I'd never be the same _

_Only once in a lifetime love reshes in  
Changing you with the tide  
And dawn's ribbon of light  
Bursts through the dark  
Wakening you inside  
And I thought it was all untrue  
Until there all at once I knew_

_With no beginning and  
Withouth an end  
You are the one for me  
It's evident  
And your eyes told me so  
Your eyes let me know..._

_With no beginning and  
Withouth an end  
You are the one for me  
It's evident  
And your eyes told me so  
Your eyes let me know..._

Tara looked happy as she sat down on the floor in front of Willow. Xander looked up at Sweet with a pleading expression. "Don't worry; I have a VERY special song for you" Sweet said grinning evilly. Xander looked up at Sweet in horror as he began to sing.

_Xander: I was born out back  
Behind the chicken shack  
I was raised in a cardboard box  
And before when I was single  
I used to hear the chicken jingle  
That's how I learned the chicken rock  
When I'm in the mood, dude  
I get some nuggets and stuff  
And head on down to the fights  
I'm rolling in my wheelchair  
Zipping down the hill  
I'm screaming out "chicken"  
In the middle of the night _

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
Chicken makes me feel so good  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
Chicken makes me feel so good  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
Chicken makes me feel so good_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
Chicken makes me feel so good_

_When I first met my baby  
I was sipping chicken gravy  
And I thought I had to close up shop  
Now were wedding in a chapel  
Eating chicken, drinking Snapple  
Our chicken love you just can't stop  
When I'm done a working  
A sweating and a jerking,  
And the boss man comes and tells me when_

_I'm going home to baby  
Got my chicken, got my gravy  
And we do the chicken dance again _

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
Chicken makes me feel so good  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
Chicken makes me feel so good  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
Chicken makes me feel so good_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
Chicken makes me feel so good_

_Do the popcorn chicken  
Buffy and Spike: do the popcorn chicken  
Xander: do the k-f-c  
Dawn: do the k-f-c  
Xander: do the buffalo wing  
Anya: do the buffalo wing  
Xander: Do the pioneer  
Willow and Tara: do the pioneer_

_Can you dig it?  
We got the chicken!  
Cut it up, cut it up, cut it up  
We got some chicken guts  
in a chicken cup! _

_I'm a chicken ma-chine!  
I'm a chicken ma-chine!  
I'm a chicken ma-chine!  
I'm a chicken ma-chine!_

_Roscoe's: We got the chicken!  
Golden basket: We got the chicken!  
Popeye's: We got the chicken!  
Pappy parker's: We got the chicken! _

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
Chicken makes me feel so good  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
Chicken makes me feel so good  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
Chicken makes me feel so good_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
Chicken makes me feel so… GOOD!_

The rest of the gang had gotten up and started dancing. Sweet shook his head as he walked out the front door "Idiots!" he muttered before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

_END_

**Me: So what did you guys think? Was that a good ending? R'n'R!**

**Spike: I think this was your best story yet!**

**Me: Thanks! What do you think everyone else thought?**

**Spike: Only one way to find out!**

**Both: R'n'R!**


	15. Credits

**Me: Well now that the story is over we have a couple of sites and people we'd like to thank!**

**Spike: First we'd like to thank all of the reviewers including-**

AmethystDragon81

Spike's Girl 4ever

CharlieBrownsInsanePyromaniacalExGirlfriend

Elwing-Evenstar

darkflame1516

ChosenOne144

Evanescent Rain

Padfootz-luvr

funkydevil206

SkateNowandForever

Inara

Cadao

WhiteLotus-PaiMei

Tinyanywhere

BN

animelimit

Hannah

Vampsoul

Howard Russell

**Willow: We'd also like to give a special thanks the tangoing-mango-addict for all the encouragement and reviews**

**Me: In addition we'd like to thank my cousin Corey for being a great beta!**

**Tara: And of course we'd like to thank for the song lyrics used in this story.**

**Dingo: Finally we have-**

**Percy: -One last special thanks-**

**Rob: -To give out!**

**Sweet: We'd like to give a big thanks to for allowing this story to be posted!**

**Xander: Now finally we have a list of songs that were used in this story!**

**Me: First I'd like to add that some of these songs are sang by multiple people so if I don't say who the author is its because there was more than one author or I was unable to find the authors name.**

**Anya: In chapters 2 and 3 we used the songs** _ABC, 123_ **by: Michael Jackson, **_Jesus take the Wheel_ **by: Carrie Underwood and** _Dancing Queen_ **by: ATeens.**

**Spike: Chapters 4 and 5 contained the songs** _Mississippi Squirrel Revival_ **by: Ray Stevens,** _My Girl_** by: Alabama,** _Concrete Angel_ **by: Martina McBride,** _Pickin' Wild Flowers_ **by: Keith Anderson and** _Man I feel like a Woman by_**: Shania Twain**

**Me: Chapters 6 and 7 consisted of the songs** _Chicks Dig it_ **by: Chris Cagel, **_**Silly** Squirrel Dance_ **by: Sesame Street,** _Bad to the Bone _**by: George Thoroughgood and** _My Humps_ **by: Black Eyed Peas.**

**Percy: In chapters 8 and 9 the songs used were-**

**Dingo: -**_Helplessly, Hopelessly_ **by: Jessica Andrews,** _We're off to see the Wizard_ **from the Wizard of Oz movie,** _Oh Hanukkah_**-**

**Rob: -Whose author is unknown-**

**Percy: -**_Deck the halls_**, and** _O Christmas tree_**-**

**Rob: -Which are all original Christmas carols with multiple authors.**

**Sweet: Chapters 10, 11 and 12 presented the songs **_Christmas Dinner_**by: The Beatles,** _You're A Mean One, Mr. Grinch_ **by: Busta Rhymes-**

**Sweet: -**_Grandma got run Over by a Reindeer_**-**

**D.E.S: -Which has multiple authors-**

**Sweet: - **_The Chipmunk song_** by: The Chipmunks,** _Always and Forever_ **by: Luther Vandross,** _Where Oh Were has my little dog Gone?_**-**

**D.E.S: -Which is an original NURSERY RYME-**

**Sweet: -** _Blame it on the Mistletoe_ **by: Toby Keith, and** _the Christmas Song_**-**

**D.E.S: -Which also has multiple authors.**

**Me: Finally we have chapters 13 and 14 which contained the songs** _You Can't Touch This_ **by: M.C Hammer, **_Ding-Dong the witch is dead_** from the Wizard of Oz movie,** _An Angel's Funeral_ **by: Agathodaimon, **_Girls just want to have fun, Magic chicken, Miracles happen, the bunny rabbit song**-**_

**D.E.S: -Authors unknown-**

**Sweet: **_Choices_** by: Michelle Branch,** _Jailhouse rock_ **by: Elvis,** _When I saw you_ **by Mariah Carry, and** _Magic Chicken_ **by: The Aquabats.**

**Me: Well this is it for me! Till my next story this is Evil Meg out yall! Peace!**


End file.
